


Доктор Грэм и его собаки

by Silwery_Wind



Series: Собаки доктора Грэма [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Dark Will Graham, Don't copy to another site, Empathy, FBI Agent Hannibal Lecter, Gen, OOC, Role Reversal, Serial Killer Will Graham, Serial Killers, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Уилл доверяет секреты только своим собакам.Role swap AU: Уилл Грэм - психолог и Потрошитель, Ганнибал Лектер - профайлер ФБР
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Will Graham's Dogs
Series: Собаки доктора Грэма [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825675
Kudos: 16





	Доктор Грэм и его собаки

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Написано в подарок на день рождения для Borsari. По АУ, придуманном совместно с ней же.
> 
> Упоминаются насилие, смерти, убийства, каннибализм. Неграфично.
> 
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9580391  
> https://fanfics.me/fic147735

Иногда Уилла спрашивают - а почему собаки? Этих нахалов ему уже даже не хочется пустить на суп или рагу. А просто прикопать на своём кладбище, без лишних почестей. Грубость должна быть наказуема.  
\- Вы не представляете, насколько они умны, - отвечает Уилл, неизменно улыбаясь.  
“Гораздо умнее, чем любой человек” - добавляет он мысленно.  
У собак множество преимуществ - они не задают лишних вопросов, едят всё, что дают - и могут отличить человечину от свинины, - обладают потрясающим обонянием и никогда не предадут. Это делает их в глазах Уилла куда более надёжными спутниками, чем любого из людей.  
Собакам не надо врать о том, кто он есть. С ними Уилл и его секреты в безопасности. Так было и будет всегда.  
Уилл слишком многое видел в своей жизни, чтобы всё ещё доверять людям.

Они гуляют по его кладбищу - собаки привычно носятся по утоптанным дорожкам, но не пытаются копать. Знают, что это запрещено, и не хотят расстраивать хозяина. Уилл с лёгкой грустью смотрит на безымянные могилы - он и без табличек прекрасно помнит, кто лежит в каждой из них. Крайняя правая во втором ряду - насильник. Третий ряд четвёртая по счёту - убийца молодых девушек. Педофил. Черная вдова. Религиозный фанатик… Их много, недавно могилы пошли на одиннадцатый ряд, но Уилл знает их всех.  
Каждого из них он убил сам.  
Уилл не пытается оправдываться - только не здесь. На своём личном кладбище его всегда одолевает тоска, и лишь собаки могут помочь её отогнать. Поэтому сюда он ходит почти всегда только с ними.  
К нему подбегает Уинстон, оторвавшийся от разыгравшейся стаи. Он появился у Уилла последним и острее всех воспринимает его состояние. Уинстон утыкается мокрым носом ему в ладонь, и Уилл на мгновение забывает обо всё, кроме него.  
Вот за это он выбрал собак. Но подобное не объяснить.

Уилл готовит ужин из последней жертвы. Для себя - печень, для собак - остальное. Его питомцы съедят всё, он об этом позаботится. Они привыкли к человечине - и это успокаивает Уилла. То, что он может хоть с кем-то разделить свои ненормальные пристрастия. И не получить осуждения или страха. Собакам не всё равно, что есть, но то, кому именно мясо принадлежало, не имеет для них особого значения.  
Ещё один повод любить собак. Впрочем, для этого Уилл всегда находил причины.  
Он вспоминает детство и то, как подкармливал бездомную дворняжку Джеки в Неваде. Не долго - всего неделю, - ведь там они с отцом были проездом. Тогда Уиллу было пять.  
Он до сих пор помнил её пятна на морде и голодный взгляд. То, как она дрожала, но хотела уйти с ним - просто потому, что Уилл был ласков и делился пищей.  
Доверие собаки так легко заполучить. Уилла это всегда завораживало. С людьми было сложнее, но проще одновременно. Потому что Уилл понимал их, чувствовал, как они, знал их мысли. Это всегда было его преимуществом.  
И помогало определиться с новой жертвой.

\- Тихо! - рявкает Уилл, открывая дверь особняка. Собаки лучше всякого звонка - всегда предупредят о незваном госте. А в случае чего - помогут и с его устранением.  
На крыльце стоит молодой мужчина в костюме. Из ФБР - понимает Уилл, только взглянув на него. Очередной подчинённый Джека Кроуфорда. Уилл отказывал ему много раз, но Кроуфорд всё равно не сдавался. Уилл уважает упорство, даже такое бессмысленное, поэтому не выставляет мужчину сразу же.  
Он пытается не показывать беспокойства, но Уилл _видит_ \- гость чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Не ожидал, что знаменитый психиатр мистер Грэм живёт в старом особняке за городом, за много миль от цивилизации? Не мог и представить, что у него столько - одиннадцать - собак?  
Не важно, что именно его беспокоит. В любом случае, Уиллу это на руку. В таком состоянии люди всегда были более уязвимы для его эмпатии.  
Уилл улыбается - широко и искренне - и треплет по загривку подошедшего Клауса. Овчарка довольно разевает пасть и шумно дышит. Они любят ласку хозяина, а Уилл любит её им дарить. Взаимовыгодный обмен.  
\- Добрый день. Чем могу быть полезен? - вежливо осведомляется Уилл. Но вряд ли его вежливости хватит больше, чем на пару фраз, особенно если подчинённый Кроуфорда заведёт любимую песню всех агентов ФБР.  
\- Вы - Уилл Грэм? - спрашивает незнакомец, и его удивление просачивается даже в интонацию голоса. - Автор “Психопатическая личность: предпосылки и способ мышления”?  
Уилл задумчиво наклоняет голову - и усмехается. Действительно, в старых спортивных штанах и поношенной рубашке, небритый, с взлохмаченными после сна волосами - он вряд ли похож на доктора психологии.  
Не больше, чем всегда.  
\- Проходите, - отвечает он, распахнув дверь. - Да, я тот самый Уилл Грэм. - Разочарованы?  
Задав провокационный вопрос, он вглядывается в лицо собеседника, ловя чужие эмоции. Преобладают интерес и любопытство - и это Уилла устраивает. Может, в этот раз Кроуфорд подкинул ему не совсем болвана.  
\- Позавтракаем? - Уилл спрашивает, но на самом деле это проверка. Ещё никто из людей её не прошёл - и Уилл это вполне устраивает.  
\- Благодарю, - отвечают ему. 

\- Агент Ганнибал Лектер, - представляется гость, когда Уилл принимается за завтрак, стоящий на столе. Собаки привычно располагаются по всей террасе, кто где хочет. Уилл устраивается на диванчике под навесом, с тарелкой в руках, а порцию собеседника ставит на столик рядом.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ганнибал садится на тот же диванчик - и Уилл вытягивает одну ногу, упираясь ей в чужое колено. Со стороны это не выглядит намеренным действием, и Уиллу интересно - как агент Лектер отреагирует?  
Но не происходит ничего. Ганнибал не пытается отодвинутся и подавляет свои эмоции, а Уиллу всё ещё лень закапываться глубоко. В конце концов, сейчас всего одиннадцать утра, и он даже ещё не выпил свой утренний кофе. Уилл скармливает пару кусочков мистера Сэвиджа, зажаренного в специях, подошедшим Роуз и Мэджик, а остальное съедает сам.  
Лектер же лишь после ухода собак вспоминает, что и ему предложили порцию. Пробует яичницу с мясом из тарелки - и замирает. Всего на секунду, но Уиллу и этого достаточно, чтобы заинтересоваться.  
Агент Лектер не спрашивает, что это за мясо, и эта реакция говорит Уиллу многое. Как и смешанные чувства, что он улавливает, на миг прикрывая глаза.  
Уилл думает, что это может быть интересно.


End file.
